Lucky
by Madam Mare
Summary: Post Pure. Olivia tries to apologize. CO.


Title: Lucky  
Fandom: Law & Order: SVU  
Characters: Casey/Olivia  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Post-Pure fic  
Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

XXXX

"Hey," Olivia said softly as the apartment door before her opened up.

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked flatly.

"Peace offering?" Olivia hopefully held up a bag of takeout and a bottle of wine.

Casey sighed and walked away from the door, disappearing into the apartment.

Biting her lip, Olivia stepped into the apartment and headed to the kitchen. To her surprise Casey was already there pulling out utensils. Without words Casey dished out the pasta, while Olivia poured the wine. They then headed to the living room where Casey sat on the couch, and Olivia cautiously joined her.

The silent tension finally got to be too much for Olivia. "I'm sorry," she said, placing her now empty plate on the coffee table in front of her. "I shouldn't have expected you to get us that warrant when we didn't have probable cause. And," she continued when she saw Casey about to speak, "I never should have pulled the guilt trip about Sister Peg."

"No, you shouldn't have."

_Ouch._ Olivia thought, knowing that the redhead wasn't going to make this easy for her.

"I know that you always come through for us, for me. I'm sorry if I don't always act like I know that." Seeing Casey's resolve begin to weaken she continued, "I don't know of any other ADA who would crash a judges poker game, twice, or use a drunken judge to their advantage," she stopped, seeing a ghost of a smile appear on Casey's face. "Am I forgiven?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Casey grumbled, but Olivia could see lightness in her eyes, giving away her true feelings.

"Maybe?" Olivia playfully nudged her with her shoulder.

"Probably," Casey tried to maintain an air of disinterest.

"Probably?" Olivia asked in mock surprise, nudging her shoulder again, harder this time.

"Alright, alright, alright! You are forgiven!"

Olivia felt the weight lift off of her shoulders with Casey's words. She gently tugged the ADA over to her, and as the younger woman relaxed in her arms, she felt the tension leave her body.

Casey laid her head on Olivia's chest, her rhythmic heartbeat lulling her into a peaceful state. "I hate fighting with you," she admitted, her words slightly muffled by Olivia's sweater.

"I hate fighting with you too."

"Then why does it seem like we are always doing it?"

"I don't know Case," Olivia let out a deep sigh. "I guess we are just both really passionate about out work and it ends up spilling over to our personal life. If it helps, you can tell me to stop being such an uptight bitch when I get like that."

"That would go over real well," Casey scoffed playfully.

"Am I really that bad?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," Casey said without hesitation.

Olivia play slapped Casey's shoulder, and then received a sharp pinch on her leg in response.

"You play dirty Novak," she complained.

"Mmmhmm," Casey mumbled through a yawn.

"You have court tomorrow?" Olivia gently ran her fingers through Casey's hair.

"Yeah. Sentencing for the Mercado case."

Olivia kissed her temple before motioning for her to get up, "Get some sleep; I'll clean up out here."

"It can wait," Casey told her getting to her feet and then turning to face Olivia.

"Okay, I'll..." she trailed off, seeing Casey give her a weird look, "What?"

Casey grabbed a hold of Olivia's hands and pulled the detective to her feet. "You coming?" she called over her shoulder, not sensing Olivia behind her.

Olivia smiled as she followed Casey down the hall to the bedroom. How she got so lucky, she would never know.

~Finis~


End file.
